Smut Filled
by RizzlesFandom
Summary: A collection of one-shots based on the ideas you all supply. Basically just full of Rizzles hot sex.
1. Who's The Top?

**So I know I promised Maura dominating Jane… but then this idea came into my mind and I got sidetracked again. Haha. **

**This includes the idea of a vibrating strap on that someone asked for.**

**Warning: A bit more heavy bondage than I normally write, but totally consensual. **

**Enjoy my lovely readers.**

* * *

Maura swallowed, her nerves finally kicking in. She had been stubborn, sure of herself, and cocky with Jane all day and on the way home. However, now she wasn't so sure.

It was easy to be confident and snarky when you are dressed and out in public. But not so much when those clothes had been removed… well ripped off… and you are blindfolded, gagged, and tied face down on your own bed.

And that's exactly the predicament Maura found herself in right now. Her hands were cuffed over her head and she couldn't see or talk. She was pretty sure that her ruined dress, panties, and bra were still laying in a ripped pile near the bed where Jane had thrown them when she rushed at Maura. Wiggling her toes Maura kicked her heels off hearing them hit the floor with a solid thud.

Laying her head to the side Maura flicked her tongue around the ball gag in her mouth. It wasn't so big that Maura couldn't mumble out some words. Listening to the air move around her Maura didn't even think Jane was in the room.

It took a few more minutes before Maura began to squirm. She pulled at the cuffs, testing them before wiggling her butt a little. She was getting anxious and wanted to know where the hell Jane was.

When a few more minutes passed and Maura still had no idea where Jane was she felt her heart rate increase. Trying to listen for any sound of her Maura could only detect the sound of Bass and Joe downstairs. "Ane?" Her name came out garbled because of the gag.

"I'm right here. I wondered when you were going to ask." Jane's sooth, husky voice fluttered over Maura's ears. She had been leaning in the door way of the bedroom just watching Maura. It was rare to see Maura so still. Normally she was up, moving around, trying to fit as much as possible into one day.

Maura blushed, turning her face toward the sound of her voice. She wanted to demand that Jane come over and touch her, but was prevented from doing so. She was still stubborn and refused to give into Jane that easily. Even with the position she was in.

A few more long seconds passed before Maura shifted again. A sigh sounded from her mouth and she tugged on the cuffs. "Ane." This time her name wasn't a question. It was more of a demand.

Jane chuckled quietly, moving slowly toward the bed. Maura felt the bed dip as Jane slid onto it and her breath caught. She waited to feel Jane's touch but it never came.

Her patience was about gone and Maura desperately wanted Jane to touch her. Being made to wait for so long Maura had envisioned what Jane might do to her and had gotten herself wet. And knowing that Jane was just looking at her made her center ache. Her clit was pulsing and Maura pushed down with her hips to grind it softly into the bed beneath her.

Jane caught the movement. "Ane!" Maura shrieked her name now. Jane had spanked her ass. Hard. While this wasn't the first time they had sex and certainly not the first time they had used the cuffs this was a first for the blindfold, gag, and spanking.

Jane grinned wickedly. It was also a first for the toy secured around her waist. They hadn't introduced any toys yet. They were content with just their hands and mouth, but Jane knew that Maura had actually enjoyed sex with men at one point while she never had. Wanting to fulfill that need and prove that she could be just as good as any man with a dick Jane had bought a strap on.

And not just any strap on. It was a vibrating one. Jane never did anything in baby steps and knew that Maura was going to love it. She had no idea that Jane had bought it or was currently wearing it. But that was kind of the whole point.

Maura felt Jane's warm hand on her ass, stroking the spot where she had spanked her. The touch burned slightly and Maura pushed down into the bed, away from her touch; earning her another spank. A strangled moan was forced from her throat and her hands fisted around the bed posts.

Jane's hand soothed over the flesh again and Maura whimpered. "Don't move away from me." Maura held still. She sighed in relief as she felt Jane's hand slip away only to cry out in surprise as Jane's hand came down on her ass in rapid succession.

Maura yelped and squirmed, trying to get away from the spankings at first before pushing up toward Jane's hand. The pain was burning through her ass but the pleasure was causing her pussy to become soaked and her clit to throb.

When Maura's whimpering became constant and loud Jane stopped in her assault. Her own breathing had increased and she licked her lips. Maura's butt cheeks were red, enflamed, and there was a tiny bruise forming on the side of her right cheek.

Jane straddled Maura's feet, bending over her to kiss her ass. Maura let out a small cry of protest before sighing. Jane's soft lips moved over her butt, pressing soothing kisses to the red patches. Reaching the small bruise Jane flicked her tongue over it before sitting up.

"The safe word is pain." Jane said to Maura. "Or just shake your head from side to side if you can't say that yet." Her hands were sliding up and down Maura's thighs that were trapped under Jane's weight. "Do you want me to stop?"

Maura was breathing hard against the gag and her bum was on fire. But the feeling of her sex clenching hard overpowered the pain. Maura held still and Jane smiled.

Coming up on all fours above Maura's body Jane made sure not to let the toy touch Maura yet. Her lips slid up Maura's spine, to her neck. She sucked and licked along the vein in Maura's neck before nipping playfully at her ear.

"Ane. Ease." Maura tried to beg Jane to fuck her. Her sex needed a release.

"Soon Maura. I promise." Jane whispered, forcing Maura's head to the side. She bent down a bit more to kiss the other side of the ball gag. Then she licked around it, gracing Maura's lips. Maura groaned with impatience as she couldn't kiss her back.

The sounds of the cuffs clanking together filled the air as Maura tugged on them. "Agh!" Maura gasped as Jane grabbed her legs.

Tugging them up, Jane forced Maura onto her knees before tucking them up and under Maura. The result was Maura resting on her folded legs, her ass on top of her ankles. Jane remembered the yoga instructor telling them about the benefits of child's pose last week. Jane smirked. The yoga instructor hadn't mentioned it as a sex position.

Jane placed her hands on Maura's shoulders before dragging them all the way down her back and hips. She didn't touch her ass knowing it would still be a bit painful. Then dropping down on her stomach just a tad, Jane smirked. Maura's sex was swollen and soaked.

"So wet. You're such a naughty medical examiner." Jane grabbed her hips, forcing her up a bit so that her pussy was on full display for her. Jane surmised this was like the extended puppy pose from yoga.

"Oh." Maura breathed around the gag. She could feel the warm breath ghosting over her flesh.

"Admit it Maura." Jane whispered. She knew her breath was torture on Maura's heated flesh and purposely blew cool air over it. Maura shook her head no. "Admit it so that I can eat your pussy out."

"Oo." That was Maura's no.

"Then I guess you don't want my tongue on your clit." Jane was using sex to get Maura to end their earlier argument. She placed small kisses to the inside of her thighs, never going anywhere near Maura's burning sex.

"Ane." Maura groaned in frustration.

"Just admit it Maura and I'll tongue fuck you so hard that you'll see stars." It was a promise that Jane intended to keep wholeheartedly.

Maura groaned again, not liking the trade off. However, her sex was dripping down her thighs and tingling with desire. She needed to feel Jane's mouth on her soon or else she was going to scream. Trying to push her hips back a bit Maura gave up. "I wike ou o op."

Jane chuckled to herself before breathing against her sex again. "You like me on top? Is that what you said?"

"Es." Maura sighed out, annoyed.

Jane smirked. They had gotten into an argument over who was the dominate one in bed. Maura had told Frost that she often was the top and it had sent Jane in primal mode. She had always considered herself the man in this relationship. She was comfortable that way. Suddenly having Maura say that she wasn't had unnerved her and she set to prove it.

"Such a good like submissive." Jane purred teasing her. However, Maura didn't have a chance to respond. Jane dove her tongue as deep into her sex as she could manage.

"Ahhh!" Maura cried out, eyes clenched tight behind the blindfold. "Es!"

Jane let her tongue probe in and out of her tight hole fast and hard. When the muscle became sore Jane switched to lapping at her engorged folds. From the angle Jane held her at Jane could dive into her pussy easily.

Her left hand came around to toy with her clit. It sent shivers up Maura's spine and a loud moan emitted into the bedroom. Her other arm was wrapped around Maura's raise ass and hips. "You taste so good Maura."

"Ohhh." Maura breathed through the gag. Her clit was pounding under Jane's fingers and her cum dripped out of her. "Eas Ane!"

Not wanting to torture Maura too much Jane rapidly fucked her with her tongue, her fingers picking up the pace on her clit. Having waited so long for Jane to touch her Maura wasn't going to last much longer. The touch sent her nerves on fire. A few more flicks and Maura was soaring.

Jane's promise to make her see stars came true as her body convulsed. "Uck uck uck!" Maura's swear words came out garbled and her hips tried to fall to the side. Jane held on though, licking her out.

Once she was satisfied that Maura's sex could offer no more Jane pulled back, taking a gasp of air and licking her lips clean. Then she pulled Maura's ankles back so that Maura returned to her position on her stomach.

"Let's get this gag off of you. For your next orgasm I want to hear all of your sounds." Maura whimpered hearing that Jane was going to please her again. The first orgasm had been so strong that Maura wasn't sure she could handle anymore.

Jane removed the ball gag, discarding it with a solid thud to the ground. Then she angled herself so that she could place a sweet kiss to Maura's lips. "Remember the word is pain."

Maura just smiled and leaned forward for another kiss. She felt the bed move under her and waited to feel what Jane was going to do next.

The bed dipped again as Jane slid back onto it, grabbing Maura's left leg. Pushing it to the side so that her knee rested beside her hip, almost as if she was crawling up a building Maura let out a breath of surprise once again. The feel of rope sliding behind her kneecap before being secured to the headboard near her hands was something Maura had not expected in a million years.

"Jane what are you up to?" While the position was ideal for some couples Maura didn't know how Jane planned to eat her out again with her hips still pressed down into the bed.

"Just wait and you'll find out." Even while blindfolded Maura could detect the smile in Jane's voice. Her other ankle was wrapped in rope and tied to the foot of the bed. Maura was completely and utterly stuck.

"Jane?"

"Shhh."

"But…"

"Maura."

"Fine."

There was a few seconds of silence before Maura felt the bed move once again. She could feel the heat of Jane's body that was coming off of her. She knew that Jane was positioned behind her.

At that's when she felt it. The solid touch of something pressing against her sex. "Jane." Maura sighed, relaxing her body for the oncoming intrusion.

Feeling her relax her tension Jane grinned. Oh yeah. She was definitely the top in this relationship. Guiding the silicon cock to her entrance Jane gave a little push. Maura was still so wet from her earlier orgasm lube wasn't necessary. As she felt her sex give way Jane moaned. This was going to be good for her as well.

Jane placed her hands over top of Maura, on either side of her waist before slowly pushing forward. Maura felt each and every inch of the thick toy going into her pussy. She had been dating Jane for almost a year now and it had been almost 1 ½ since she had a cock inside of her. She hadn't realized how much she missed the pleasurable sensation until now.

"Oh fuck Jane. Yes." Maura moaned, hands fisted around the bedpost once again. The fact that she couldn't move and was going to have to take the onslaught of Jane fucking her made her body ten times hotter.

Jane eased forward until she was buried to the hilt. It wasn't that Jane was trying not to hurt her… she knew Maura was more than ready for a pounding… it was more of the fact that she was teasing Maura. Once base of the toy was pressed to her folds Jane held still. "Say it again."

Maura didn't even care that Jane was asserting her dominance anymore. She just wanted to be rammed full of Jane's cock. "You're the top. I love when you're the top." It wasn't a lie either. Maura truly did love everything Jane did to her.

"Good." Jane smirked before pulling back and slamming forward.

"Oh my…!" Maura nearly screamed. She wanted to push away and move closer all at the same time, but could do neither. Her body was completely stuck.

Leaning down over some more Jane placed a kiss to her shoulder. "I have one more surprise for you Maura." On the harness was a little switch and Jane turned it on. Maura cried out. The vibrations rocking into her core now made her feel like she was a live wire.

"J-Jane. This…. I…. oh fuck." Maura couldn't think straight. She was literally trembling under Jane.

Jane pulled back with her hips, slamming in once more. Holding still for a moment Jane repeated the motion several more times. When she felt Maura quake she finally began a steady pace in and out. Making sure to stay close to her body Jane rammed her in hard, fast, short thrusts. With her legs spread open the way they were it allowed Jane to penetrate her completely, but also meant that Maura's sex was kept tight. It was perfect.

Maura had begun to babble incoherently. Occasionally, Jane would hear her name or a swear word or something along the lines of Oh my God. "Oh… Ja…. I…. ooooo."

The combination of her thrusting and the vibrations were sending Maura into totally mush. Removing the blindfold from Maura's eyes Jane watched the emotions filtering over her face. Maura was in total ecstasy. Her eyes were slammed shut and her mouth was open, gasping for air.

Grabbing her hips and sitting up, Jane began to pound her furiously. Her hips moved hard and fast and with purpose. The entire length of the vibrating dildo was slamming in and out of Maura's dripping pussy.

"Jane! I… I…. OH!" Maura was screaming now. Her orgasm was fast approaching and both knew that it was going to be mind-blowing.

"Come on Maura. Come for me." Jane grunted. Her body was sweating slightly from the exertion and the harness was rubbing her clit in harsh, spastic rhythms. "Come baby."

And Maura did. A piercing scream ripped from her throat as her walls clamped down on the cock. Her hands held onto the headboard for dear life and her body shook. Her legs tried to yank away, but the ropes held her still as Jane rocked her through the orgasm.

As it began to fade Jane reached around Maura's hips and flicked her clit. It sent Maura into a spasm as another climax shook her core. "Fuck! Jane!" Maura was shaking hard as the pleasure coursed its way through her.

When Maura's sex was so tight that Jane couldn't move anymore Jane held still. Maura was whimpering and her body was shaking from the after effects. Neither had ever experienced something like that before. Maura was drained and sore in the most delicious way.

The moment that Maura's sex released the toy Jane gently pulled out. She nearly ripped the harness off of her and fell to her back next to Maura. The harness pressing into her clit had gotten Jane so close to climax.

Instantly, her fingers were between her legs. She knew that Maura was too tired to take care of her and that was okay. She just needed to get off before she exploded. Her fingers took up quick circles on her clit.

"Maura. Shit. Yes!" Jane panted. Giving herself a hard rub Jane came. Maura's name was cried from her lips as her world went fuzzy.

Breathing deeply, Jane took a moment to calm herself down before sliding off the bed. She quickly untied Maura's ankle and leg before releasing her cuffs.

Maura heard Jane leave the room, but was too weak to move or speak. Jane had completely blown her mind. The footsteps came back and Jane slid onto the bed.

"Oh." Maura gasped as she felt Jane rubbing a cool lotion on her ass. Red welts were slowly appearing and Jane didn't want to make Maura too uncomfortable. She soothed the lotion of her bum before rubbing some on her ankle and wrists.

Then discarding it Jane laid on her back next to Maura once again before gently tugging on Maura. Maura slid up onto Jane, laying her head on Jane's shoulder and entwining their legs.

"That was amazing Maur. Thank you." Jane whispered, kissing the top of her head.

"I should be thanking you." Maura smiled softly. "That was just… incredible."

"Are you going to argue with me again about whose top?" Jane asked teasingly.

Maura chuckled and grinned cheekily. "If I know it means I'm going to get fucked like that. Maybe."

Both women laughed and Jane wrapped her arms around Maura's back, drawing small patterns.

"All you have to do is ask."

"I'll keep that in mind." Maura smiled before falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Alright so I've decided that since I have a huge folder full of the ideas that you all have given me that I'm going to make this fic full of smutty one-shots. Each chapter will have someone's ideas. How does that sound?**

**Reviews please and any more ideas feel free to PM me. I do keep all of the ones I am given and will reach them eventually. **

**Thanks!**


	2. Payback Jane

**So many projects for college! Ahhh! No excuses though. I am pretty much the worst updater in the world! Don't worry though. I don't plan on stopping any time soon! **

**I promised Maura as the domme that past couple of chapters and I'm finally giving it to you all! Yay! **

**This chapter includes the following ideas… Maura as the dominant and Maura eating Jane out.**

**Enjoy and review please!**

* * *

Maura was fed up. Jane had been rude to her all day and she couldn't take it anymore. She understood that Jane was stressed and when she got stressed she tended to pick on Maura more, but today had been ridiculous.

Mocking her for her scientific approaches and inability to recognize sarcasm was enough to make her a little annoyed. But then Jane had come home with her and the mocking had continued even though they had eventually caught the killer.

So as Jane walked into Maura's bedroom to retrieve a shirt that she had left there the last time she had slept over Maura snapped. Striding silently up behind Jane Maura felt the passion burn in her. As Jane turned around, shirt in hand, to head to the bathroom to get ready for bed Maura grabbed her by her slim hips and shoved, hard.

Jane gasped and fell onto the bed, confusion lacing her features. "Maura what in the world…?" She went to get back up to retrieve the shirt that had been dropped in her fall, but Maura had suddenly gotten onto the bed and climbed on top of her lap, straddling her.

"No." Maura slammed her shoulders back to the bed. "Don't you dare move."

"Excuse me? Maura what's going on? What are you doing?" Jane asked her annoyance still present. All she wanted to do was get ready for bed and sleep. Today had been awful.

"You have been rude to me all day." Maura snapped down at her. "And normally that hasn't bothered me, but today was ridiculous and excessive and I'm upset with you right now. So you're going to do something for me now."

"Maura come on. I'm sorry okay? It was a bad day, now let me up." Jane moved to sit up but Maura shoved her again her, pushing down on her shoulders. Jane gasped and looked up at her, wide eyed.

"I said no Jane." Maura's voice was strict and Jane had never heard that tone used by Maura before. "I have been patient these past few years and let you take out your aggression how you needed to. Now it's my turn."

Jane's heart rate increased and she swallowed thickly. It was like she just realized that Maura was straddling her on the bed, her tight dress riding up her thighs. "Maura… come on. I really am sorry. We can talk about this…"

"No." Maura snapped the word again. "No I don't want to talk tonight." Maura's hands suddenly grabbed the top of Jane's button down shirt. Looking at Jane with a fiery gaze she yanked hard. Buttons popped off and Jane's shirt ripped down the middle. She had foregone an undershirt that day because of the heat and her bra clad breasts were now displayed.

"Maura!" Jane hollered, attempting to grab Maura's waist and push her off. The attempt failed as Maura's hands grabbed her wrists and pushed them down onto the bed beside Jane's head.

"I said not to move." To say that the detective was stunned would be an understatement. Her pupils were wide and dark and her mouth hung open in a gasp that never made it past her throat.

"W-what are you doing?" Jane stammered out when Maura hadn't made an attempt to move. Her eyes just stayed glued to Jane's breasts and toned stomach. Her abs were rippling in nervousness and her chest was heaving with an unsteady rhythm.

Maura's normally hazel, soft eyes dragged up Jane's body with a deliberate slowness. They traveled over every inch of Jane's top half before meeting Jane's nervous gaze. Jane gasped. Maura's eyes had gone darker and firmer. They were ablaze with fiery, passion, lust, and love. "Come on Jane. You're a detective. Figure it out."

Before Jane even had a chance to process the fact that Maura had just gotten bold Maura's lips were pressing against hers. Her body jerked and Jane made another attempt to push out from under Maura. This was just too much and she didn't understand.

However, Maura just bore down with her hips and her hands kept Jane's wrists pressed to the mattress. Both knew that if Jane truly wanted to get away she could have. Jane was much stronger than Maura in situations like this, but for some reason Jane couldn't seem to get away. "Maur-"

Maura sighed in annoyance now. "Can we skip this part Jane?"

"What part? Maura what the hell are you talking about?" Jane's nervous jitter was now turning in to anger. The only emotion Jane really knew how to process.

Maura didn't seem to be fazed by it. "The part where you retaliate, claiming you aren't gay and don't want me in this way and the part where I have to convince you that being attracted to me doesn't make you gay and all that blues."

Jane stared at shock, before having to wet her suddenly dry mouth. "It's all that jazz Maura."

Maura smiled. "Oh." Then she leaned down to brush her lips over Jane's once, as she spoke her lips moving against hers. "So does this mean you're ready to skip that part?"

"When did you get so good at social cues?"

"I guess I've been spending too much time with you. Now stop stalling." Maura smirked down at the baffled detective.

Jane swallowed thickly. "Maura I don't know about this."

Maura sighed once again. Sitting back on her knees, she grabbed the bottom on her dress, pulling it up and over her head. She folded it neatly before draping it over the chair next to the bed. She was wearing a sinful lavender push up bra and matching lace panties. Her breasts were spilling over the top of the bra, accented by its bust. Leaning back over the brunette detective Maura leaned down to flick her tongue over her earlobe. "What about now?"

Jane breathed hard, letting out a shuddering breath. Her eyes had eagerly eaten up the sight of Maura's nearly naked body. She was soft and toned and delicious on every curve. "This isn't right." Jane whispered, still fighting back.

"Neither was your attitude toward me today Jane." Maura snipped back, her lips moving to Jane's neck. Her hands had grabbed Jane's wrists again just in case. "I was your bitch all day and now you're going to be mine."

The moment the swear word left Maura's lips Jane realized just how far she had pushed Maura today. Jane was never afraid or nervous around Maura, but in this moment Jane knew she shouldn't protest anymore.

Her body jerked up in surprise as Maura's lips suddenly sucked on her pulse point, nipping at the skin, before her wet tongue flattened against it. Jane squirmed, trying to sort through what was going on.

"Jane if you don't stop moving I will cuff you." Maura mumbled against her neck, kissing over to the other side to repeat the action.

Jane groaned. "There has to be something else Maura. I can make you dinner… or help you out tomorrow…. Or not mock your shoes at the crime scene."

Maura pushed up to look down at her friend's face. "Answer me these questions first. Are you aware of how much I enjoy sex?" Jane bit her lip and nodded. "Do you know how long it has been since I have had sex?" Jane shook her head, even though she was pretty sure it was well over 2 months, which in Maura's book was just too damn long. "Are you aware that I know you haven't had sex in almost a year?" Jane blushed deeply and shook her head no. Maura hummed in thought, her eyes once again drinking in the site of Jane naked beneath her.

"Maura?" Jane whispered out when a few minutes went by without a sound.

Maura looked up at her. "Do you know that I've had a crush on you since we met?" Jane's shocked expression gave Maura her answer. "I've been with a few girls before Jane. I just never really found them all that… intriguing. Most of them just wanted to touch my breasts." Maura saw the lustful gaze in Jane's eyes in that fleeting moment. Chuckling softly Maura took hold of Jane's hands and pulled them up to cup her breasts. Jane tried to pull away, but Maura held her hands there.

"Maura I… please…" Jane didn't really know what she was asking for. The feel of her hands cupping Maura's bra clad breasts was too much. It felt so good, yet Jane had been raised that it was wrong and had told herself for many years now that she was happy with men.

"Shhh Jane. I know." Maura cooed. Her hands left Jane's which stayed on her breasts to stroke down her arms and back up. "Just give yourself a moment. Feel free to touch me. If you decide you really don't want this then fine." Maura pressed her chest out into Jane's hands a bit more. "But if you do want this, like I know you do, prepare to be mine for the night. Because one way or another you owe me." Maura smirked lustfully down at the brunette. "This way would just be more enjoyable for the both of us."

Jane bit her lip, staring at her hands that held Maura's full and supple breasts. She was shaking slightly, but she knew the answer that was going to come out of her lips even before she accepted it. "I…" Jane coughed and wet her lips once more. "I'm sorry I was rude to you."

Maura shook her head, her curls bouncing slightly. "Sorry doesn't suffice today Jane."

"I know." Jane breathed out quietly. Her hands dropped from Maura's breasts and she looked up at Maura with a shy expression on her face. "I want to make it up to you."

Fire ran through Maura's veins, flooding her with desire. She gently pulled Jane up to a sitting position, brushing their clothed breasts together to pull the ripped shirt down Jane's arms. A small gasp was heard as Jane felt Maura's skin on her own before she was once again shoved back to a laying position. Her shirt had fallen somewhere on the ground and was forgotten.

"Don't move." Maura stated her order before grabbing the buckle of Jane's belt. She gingerly set her gun and badge on the side nightstand before yanking the belt from the pants. An image of Jane cuffed and being spanked with the belt flashed before Maura's eyes and she briefly wondered how much protest Jane would put up if she suggested it.

"Maura?" Jane asked tentatively, upon seeing the faded out look in Maura's eyes.

"What? Oh sorry. Got distracted there." Maura smiled, dropping the belt to the floor. Her hands resumed their task and she easily undid Jane's pants. "Lift." Maura ordered and Jane found herself obeying. Her hips rose enough so that Maura could drag down the black slacks. They got stuck on her boots that she was still wearing and Maura quickly shed those with her socks before dropping the pants to the floor as well.

Lying in just her dark blue bra and boy cut panties Jane felt very exposed. Plus, the addition of Maura in an equal state of undress, straddling her lap did nothing to calm her nerves. Her arms tried to cover her breasts and Jane had her eyes closed in embarrassment.

Maura gently grabbed her arms and pushed them off her body. "Jane, look at me." When she received no acknowledgement Maura leaned over to grab Jane's cuffs. Forcing her hands up and quickly locking the metal around Jane's wrists and the headboard Maura grinned triumphantly. Jane's eyes had shot open.

"Maura!" Her name was shrieked once again. "Alright I get your point. You made it. I was a jerk and you are not someone to mess with. Now uncuff me so we can get dressed."

Maura just ignored her, eyes taking in the body of Jane Rizzoli. She was in shape and so dark and just delicious. "I don't want to get dressed though." Maura seemed to purr the words and it made Jane's throat go dry. "In fact, I think we are still much too dressed."

Jane shivered and pulled on the cuffs. Her heart was racing and she willed her body to stop reacting to what Maura was doing. "Come on… I'll make you bunny pancakes and we can watch one of those documentaries you like to watch."

The words might as well have never been spoken because Maura simply wasn't listening. She had laid herself over Jane and was slowly pressing kisses along her neck. Her one hand was placed on Jane's hip and the other was resting on Jane's raised bicep. "Shh. Just relax." Maura breathed against her skin as her tongue darted out to taste her skin. Jane tasted of coffee, sweat, and pasta.

"Don't… oh… sush me…" Jane gasped, her eyes closing once more. Her arms were straining and her muscles were tense. Yet Jane couldn't deny how good it felt.

Maura moved her kisses down her neck to her shoulders and collarbones before dipping in between her breasts. Jane squirmed slightly, but mostly her chest just rose and fell faster as her heart rate increased. Maura could read the physical signs that Jane was aroused and she knew it were only a matter of time before Jane's rational side fell victim to that pleasure.

Her tongue flattened against her skin and Maura dragged it up her neck to her chin before she looked down at the detective. "Jane." Her name was uttered sweetly and Jane slowly opened her eyes. Dark, intense ones bore down in hesitant, yet willing brown ones. "Kiss me." Maura whispered.

Her lips covered Jane's and she waited until she felt Jane's part under her own before moving. Soft lips battled together and as Jane gave in a bit more Maura's tongue invaded her mouth. Jane heard a moan and it wouldn't be until later that she realized it was her that had moaned.

When they both were breathless Maura leaned back up onto her knees. Her hands slid over her abs and up to cup her breasts. Jane gasped and shivered. "I… I've never…"

Maura placed a finger over her lips. "I know that. Just stop thinking and trust me." The words were soft and sweet and Jane finally nodded in acceptance.

A raspy gasp slipped out as Maura pushed the straps of her bra down and pulled the cups back to reveal Jane's pert breasts. "Ah." The cool air of Maura's room blew over her nipples, hardening them into peaks.

"Oh Jane." Maura breathed out. "You have exquisite breasts." Her hands cupped their light weight, before her thumbs brushed over the tips.

"W-why do… oh…you sound so surprised?" Jane whispered the pleasure beginning to build in her lower region at Maura's light touch.

"Just never truly realized it with those frumpy shirts you wear." Maura said back honestly and Jane was set to reply when suddenly Maura had her breast in her mouth.

"Shit." Jane gasped and her back arched up a bit. Maura's mouth was warm around her breast and her tongue was flicking and teasing her dusky bud. Jane's hands grabbed at the bed posts as her body arched off the bed.

Maura pushed back with her hips to keep Jane still. Her teeth nipped at the bud before it was soothed with a hot, wet tongue. Then Maura switched breasts, giving the other equal amounts of attention. Her nails dragged down Jane's sides, eliciting a harsh shiver from the detective. Maura sucked hard before pulling back and letting the nipple pop out of her mouth. Her lips were a bit swollen and she smirked a small smile down at Jane.

Jane would gasp again as Maura captured her lips in another passionate kiss. Jane's biceps were flexed, trying to get closer and to touch Maura. As they broke for air once more Maura shot down between Jane's legs. She grabbed the panties and pulled them down her lean legs.

"Wait… Maura… I think we have gone…" The words were cut off as Maura forced Jane's thighs apart.

"Tell me you don't want this." Maura shot back at her. The arousal pulsing through her body was making her even more bold than normal. "Tell me and I'll stop."

There was a long beat and a pause. Jane breathing heavily and Maura waiting for permission. Finally, Jane looked down at her. "I don't want you to stop." It was the giving moment. Maura didn't waste a single second. She laid flat between her spread legs and dove in. Her lips met slick, sticky wetness. Jane was completely soaked. "Ahhh! Maura!" Jane moaned it loudly, her hips pushing up.

One of her legs slid up and over Maura's shoulder, ensuring that she didn't leave. Her body rippled in pleasure as Maura's tongue flicked over her folds and then dipped inside to taste her. Jane was so on the edge that it wasn't going to take much.

"Don't hold back on me Jane. When you need to come, just do it. There will be time for stamina later." Maura whispered to her, before gently sliding two of her fingers into Jane. She was so tight and hot inside.

"Maura!" Jane was moaning constantly now. Maura's fingers inside of her and her lips surrounding her clit was making her body ignite. Sex was never like this. Never so intense and pleasurable.

Maura sucked and thrusted and pumped, wanting Jane to fly through her orgasm. Her lips were a mess and wetness dripped onto her chin, but Maura didn't care. Sex was the one place where neatness wasn't a factor for Maura. She knew Jane was clean and that was all that mattered in her opinion.

Her free arm bore down on Jane's hips, keeping her at her mercy. Jane's wrists were going to be sore later from pulling on the metal. As her moans became louder Maura knew she was going to come.

A final, hard thrust and flick of her tongue and Jane screamed. Her body arched up harshly and trembled as a flood of wetness soaked Maura's fingers. Her walls clenched hard and Jane saw stars behind her eyelids that had slammed closed.

Maura kept her riding the wave for as long as she could before gingerly pulling back. She licked Jane clean, her body jerking with oversensitivity, before cleaning off her fingers. Then Maura kissed her way back up Jane's sweaty body.

Their lips locked in a slow, deep kiss. The feeling of her wrists being free snapped Jane out of her haze and she broke the kiss to look at Maura.

"What do you mean by there will be time for stamina later?"

Maura just looked down at her. "You were mean to me for the whole day, that's about an 8 hour work day for us. It's only been an hour of your payback. You owe me 7 more."

Jane stared into her eyes and nodded. "Okay."

It was time to stop fighting it. If Maura wanted her to be her bitch the rest of the night than Jane was going to let her.

"But tomorrow I get to be on top."

* * *

**So maybe it wasn't as hardcore as you were expecting, but I kind of like this more sappy twist. Haha. If you all want Maura to be more dominating and rough let me know and I'll see what I can do! **

**Reviews please and I promise I will always keep writing, just I suck at updating. Sorry!**


	3. Just a Sleepover?

**Requested from one of my lovely followers on tumblr. Thanks for the suggestion! **

**It takes place after the very first episode and is much softer than my other chapters, but still totally smut filled!**

* * *

"Are we having a sleepover or is this your way of telling me you're attracted to me?"

The moment the words left Jane's lips an awkward silence fell over them. The air turned tense and both were aware of the breaths leaving the other's lips. Jane fidgeted with her hands, resting on her stomach. She stroked the scars and hoped that Maura took it as she was just nervous about Hoyt.

Maura swallowed thickly, lying ram rod still beside her best friend. Her arm was tucked up under her head and she stared at the ceiling with a solid intent. Finally, she gathered the courage to speak. "I've never had a sleepover before." The words were quieter and Maura didn't recognize her own voice.

The words left a resonating sound in the otherwise quiet room. Taking her own leap of courage Jane turned her head to the side to stare at the medical examiner's profile. She truly was a gorgeous woman. "What about the other thing? Have you ever been attracted to a female?"

Maura turned her head to the side to look Jane in the eyes. Her gaze held a reserved intensity and Maura's breath hitched at the sight. "Yes. Her name was Arizona. We attended college together for the medical programs." Jane continued to stare at Maura with that same hidden gaze. "What about you?"

"Lindsay. She worked in the drug unit for a while before she moved to California." Her voice had dropped another octave, leaving it husky and smooth. Maura shivered a bit.

"Oh." Long moments went by, neither moving, just starting quietly at the other. When the loud thump was heard Jane shot up in fear. Hoyt still was playing on her mind, even now. Maura quickly sat up with Jane, placing a hand on her shoulder that shot heat into Jane's body. "Shh Jane. It's just Bass. It's okay."

Jane nodded solemnly and laid back down on the bed with Maura. They resumed their positions and the silence continued. "You never answered my question." Jane spoke after a while, facing Maura again.

Maura's eyes locked with a speck of paint on the ceiling of her room. "Both Jane. Definitely both." Came her firm, but hushed response. Maura realized that had it been anyone else the moment she was in bed with them she would have jumped their bones. But this wasn't just anyone. This was Jane, the only friend she had ever had. Maura didn't want to risk that unless she knew that Jane was ready to risk it with her.

Jane's eyes trailed over her face, down her neck and body and then back up. Maura could practically feel her heated gaze dragging over her flesh, but refused to move an inch. She forced her breathing to stay somewhat even and take light breaths. She saw Jane turn her attention back up to the ceiling and Maura bit her lip. She couldn't read Jane like she could read other people. It was unnerving, but also exhilarating. Unlike her other dates, Maura couldn't and wouldn't diagnose Jane with a disorder. Jane in her mind was simply flawless.

After a few more minutes went by Maura thought Jane had fallen asleep and was startled when her rich voice filled the room once again. "I've never been so scared in all my life."

It was Maura's turn to look over at Jane and study her profile. Maura wasn't sure if she was referring to Hoyt or to the fact that she had just admitted that she was attracted to her. Not wanting to risk anything too precious Maura just reached over and took one of Jane's hands within her own two. Her attention became focused on soothing the scar on Jane's palm.

Jane sighed heavily and her eyes closed. The feeling of Maura's deft fingers moving soothingly over the tender flesh was heavenly. Once that hand was relaxed Maura pulled Jane's other hand over and gave it the same treatment. Her eyes never wandered away from Jane's face, watching as Jane panted softly. A flush covered Maura's body wondering if that expression would be intensified during her orgasm.

"That feels so good Maura." Jane whispered, keeping her eyes gently closed as Maura massaged her hands.

"You're hands are so strong and you have quiet the dexterity from holding her gun." Another deep flush formed across her chest at the idea of what Jane's long fingers could be capable of. Maura was thankful that Jane had closed her eyes.

A deep chuckle was heard, a smirk curving at Jane's lips. "Thanks Maur." She sighed again before Maura let go of her palms.

"Does anything else hurt?" Jane peeked an eye open to look at Maura. She saw the innocence on her face and the want to help. She also noticed that Maura was gently biting her lip. Maura just wanted an excuse to keep touching Jane in any way.

"My shoulders are a bit stiff."

"Roll over." Her voice was tender and Maura gently scooted away as Jane rolled onto her stomach. Maura hesitated before swinging a leg over Jane's torso. She was thankful she had worn jeans that day instead of a skirt or dress. Straddling Jane's waist now, Maura placed her hands on Jane's shoulders. Pressing down Maura slid her hands down her sides to the edge of her t-shirt. "It would feel better with this out of the way." Her chest was heaving with aroused pants, wanting to see the expanse of Jane's strong shoulders and back revealed to her.

Jane arched up a bit and tugged the shirt out from under her, pulling it over her head and to the ground. She kept her eyes to the pillows and tucked her arms back under her head. Jane was thankful she had chosen a better bra for the day, wearing a deep blue garment.

Maura slowly glided her hands up and down Jane's back a few time before they came up to rest on her shoulders. Then her skilled hands began to massage the kinks from Jane's muscles. After a few moments a loud moan was heard and Maura had to close her eyes to keep from squeezing her legs together. It was the most arousal filled sound she had ever heard slip from Jane's lips.

She wasn't able to resist the urge any longer and moved her hands lower to Jane's bra. Unsnapping it before Jane could protest she revealed her entire back. Jane remained still except for her arms which came down a bit to hide the sides of her breasts. Maura flushed, embarrassed by her thoughts. She had wanted to brush her fingers over that sensitive flesh.

Instead, she continued her back massage, working to her lower back and then up again. When Maura could hesitate no longer, when the massage was clearly over with, Maura bit her lip. She didn't want to move off of Jane. Her bare skin and the pants coming freely from Jane's mouth had soaked her panties and Maura was letting breathless.

Jane noticed Maura's hesitation when her hands stilled and Maura made no attempt to move. "Maura." That one word, laced with arousal and lust and fear made up Maura's mind. She placed her hands on either side of Jane's shoulders and extended her body out until her breasts were pressed into Jane's back and her own sex was even with Jane's ass. Her legs still straddled Jane's, planning on using them for leverage.

Giving a tentative push of her hips forward, Maura grind Jane down into the mattress and her own clit onto Jane's ass. Jane let out a soft whimper, her face buried in the pillow to hide her flustered state. Maura let out a soft purr of her own.

"Oh Jane." It was a whispered breath and what followed could only be the most erotic experience of either of their lives. Maura clenched the sheets to make sure she did loose friction and began to grind against her. The movement elicited a series of responses, both women having their clits stimulated through the barriers of their clothing.

Jane was moaning deeply, stuck between Maura and the bed. The mercy of her clit was all Maura's and the thought was driving hard pants from her throat. All night Jane was in fear for her life, not wanting to be held down by Hoyt, controlled by that monster. Jane didn't even let Frost drive the car because she didn't want to lose any of her control today, but here she was submitting to Maura.

Maura was the one person in her life that she trusted without a doubt. Maura made all the demons disappear.

Grunting her name again, Jane reached over and placed her hands on top of Maura's. It was a sign that she was okay with this. That whatever it was that they were embarking on, they would be together.

"Oh Jane." Maura once again said, but this time it was on a moan, her soft lips finding the valley of Jane's neck.

With a few more hot kisses and hard thrusts Jane was coming. Her body tingled everywhere as hard tremors racked her frame. The pleasure started in her clit and vibrated to her sex, hips, legs, toes, and all the way up her spine. Jane lost the ability to breath or think and once her orgasm subsided her attention was directed to Maura who was riding her own lust.

Maura's moans and her body quaking above hers made Jane moan again. The fact that she was face down and couldn't witness her orgasm with her own eyes left a lot to Jane's imagination.

Finally, Maura collapsed onto Jane's back, breathing heavily in her ear. Their hands laced next to their shoulders and Jane turned her head to the side to get fresh air. There was a silence in the air again, but this time it wasn't of awkwardness or trepidation. It was of lust, love, and relief.

They were finally where they belonged.

* * *

**Alright I'm going to end it here and start on the next chapter. You all have been so patient with me! Thank you so much and like I said, all of your ideas will be written! I promise!**


	4. Waking the Neighbors

**As promised here is your next installment. I hope you all enjoy it immensely!**

**This one incorporates someone's idea of being outside. Hope it is what you imagined!**

* * *

"Jane? Jane what are you doing?" Maura gasped as she got out of her car, only to be grabbed from behind by Jane and handcuffed.

"Having a little fun." Jane smirked, pressing Maura against the side of her brand new car, face first. Her hands were securely cuffed behind her back, immobile against Jane's abs. Maura stepped closer to the car as she felt Jane's warm body pressed against her back.

"Jane?" Maura questioned once again as she felt Jane placed her hands on her hips, keeping her locked in place.

"Shh Maura." Jane slowly trailed her hands up Maura's sides, before moving back down slowly. "I have to frisk you to make sure you're safe."

"This isn't funny Jane." Maura tried to make her voice sound stern, but was utterly shocked when it just came out sounding breathless and needy.

"No one said it was." Jane replied back easily as her hands now stroked Maura's skin where her shirt had rode up. Patting down her sides, Jane squatted to frisk her legs. The tips of her fingers got dangerously close before she pulled them away. On her way back up Maura's body Jane cupped her firm ass, giving it a squeeze.

"Jane." Maura gasped.

"Come on Maura. I know you want this." Jane whispered in her ear. "We have been dancing around this for years now."

Maura shook her head fiercely, not trusting her voice again. She knew that if she opened her mouth it would give away her feelings. She did want this. But for years she had told herself that it couldn't happen. Now that it seemed possible Maura didn't know how to process that. It would change everything and she wasn't sure she could risk that friendship now. "Stop." Maura whispered desperately.

"You don't mean that." Jane breathed warm air on Maura's ear, leaning forward to lick it teasingly. Maura gasped, trying to wiggle away from Jane. However, her hands cuffed and trapped between Jane and the car made it impossible to do so.

"Yes I do." Maura whispered back to her once again.

"Wanna bet?" Before Maura had time to figure out what Jane meant by that statement she felt her designer jeans being unzipped. Her eyes went wide and she tried in vain to get away from the car. The moment that she gained a bit of distance Jane's hip slammed forward, halting Maura's attempt. Maura squirmed as Jane slowly slid her hand inside of Maura's panties. "Shit Maura. You're soaking wet." Jane husked in Maura's ear as her fingers slid along in her wetness. Parting her drenched folds, Jane teased her sex. "So tell me again Maura… do you want me to stop?"

Maura mentally fought with herself. On one hand this was her best friend who she loved and would do anything for. This was the only woman that had ever truly listened to her and cared for her and Maura would be damned if she did anything to ruin that friendship. However, on the other hand Maura was in love with Jane and had been for a long time. If she refused this, denied Jane this access it would change their relationship anyways. They were both in too deep already. As Jane's fingers dipped into her most intimate area it was hard for Maura to refute the decision her heart had already made. "No." Maura caved. "No I don't want you to stop."

Jane smirked wickedly at her whispered reply. "I didn't think so." And with that Jane slid two of her long fingers inside of Maura. The medical examiner jerked in surprise, a moan emitting from her throat as she laid her head on the car window.

Jane slid her fingers in and out of Maura's pussy a few times, her lips landing on the column of Maura's neck. Sucking and kissing Jane made her mark on the woman that was clearly hers.

"Oh." Maura gasped, a moan following as Jane slid another finger into her. The warmth and tightness of Maura astounded Jane as she dove into her repeatedly. Jane had never been with a woman before, but was going on instinct.

"You're so hot Maura. So wet and tight and slick for me. Come on. Let me hear you." Jane whispered against her ear, her other hand shooting up underneath Maura's shirt. Jane pushed her bra aside and cupped one of her full breasts. She had wanted to touch Maura's rack of God for a long time now and a moan of her own slipped out feeling her flesh. Jane gently pinched Maura's hardened nipple as her fingers slammed inside of her pussy harder.

"Ahh! Jane!" Maura moaned loud, trying to pull the cuffs off.

"Come for me Maura. I know you're close. I can feel your pussy squeezing my fingers. Just let it out, scream for me." Jane demanded. She had never been this open with her sexuality, never bold like this. But seeing Maura today, flirting with the new officers in their building had unleashed a side of Jane that she had never known. Changing the angle of her fingers now, Jane hit the weak spot inside of Maura.

"Jane we are outside… I have neighbors."

"Maura it's two in the morning. I think they are all asleep by now." Jane teased. Maura blushed, her normally rational mind swirling as all she could focus on was Jane's fingers rubbing deep inside of her sex. Maura fought hard, trying not to come, but Jane's fingers pumping in hard felt so damn good.

"Jane please." Maura whispered, not sure if she was asking for Jane to take her inside of finish making her scream.

"Please what Maur?" Jane pinched her nipple hard as she slid a fourth finger into her.

"Oh God! Don't stop!" Maura nearly shouted, her body bucking back against Jane. "Make me come. Make me come." It was a desperate chat now. Jane grinned wickedly, knowing that she had just won the woman of her dreams. Her fingers slid out almost all the way before they slid back inside on a hard thrust. She went as deep and as fast as she could within the confines of Maura's jeans. Maura shook and felt her walls clench down hard, her orgasm ripping through her. "Ahh oh God! Yes! Yes! Jane!" Maura screamed as her body shook. The force of her climax made her legs feel like jelly and the only thing supporting her was Jane's body against her own.

Jane rode her through her orgasm, before slowly sliding her hand out of Maura's jeans. Her arms circled Maura's waist to keep her from collapsing, breathing hard and heavy into the back of her neck.

Letting Maura clam down her breathing, Jane turned Maura around to kiss her lips gently. "Thank you."

Maura blushed a bit and nodded. It wasn't exactly the words she had expected to hear from Jane. "You're uh… welcome." Biting her lip Maura pulled on the cuffs. "Take these off?"

Jane nodded and reached behind Maura with the key to let her wrists go. As Maura went to wrap her hands around Jane's neck Jane caught her wrists and pushed them above her head on the car. Maura gasped and her eyes shot to Jane's, questioning.

Stepping as close as possible, Jane molded their bodies together and placed a deep kiss to Maura's lips. Their tongues battled and lips bruised along the other's mouth. It was deep, wet, sloppy, and passionate.

When air become a factor Jane pulled back to meet her gaze once more. And this time, Jane got the words right.

* * *

**I hope you all loved it! To be honest, I wrote this originally for another pairing of mine and it just didn't seem right so I converted it to Rizzles. It definitely is much better! **

**Reviews are always nice to have! Thanks! **


	5. A Sweet Union

**So a lot of people hated the last few things I have posted, claiming that Jane is being cruel and that I'm ruining her character. I appreciate your reviews and comments and do take them into consideration, but I have to disagree on that one. I never intended for Jane to come out as a harsh person and if I did so and it offended you I am truly sorry. However, a lot of fics on here have Jane being a prude and not really able to express her sexual side, which is fine and I can see her being that way… but I can also see Jane having a hidden kinky side that is slightly darker. She deals with murderers all the time and has to have an out. Never would Jane EVER harm Maura. I would never write that. So I do appreciate your opinions, but I am happy with what I have wrote. **

**Having said that… here is a much more romantic scene to balance things out. If you all still have comments you would like to say to me, feel free, but I've had numerous people telling me to delete the last chapter and one of my entire fics… it's not going to happen so please stop. I write the way I see things, and maybe it's too dark for some, but it's never abusive. If you don't like the more intense chapters please just skip them. Thanks.**

**Okay. My rant is over now. Enjoy the soft chapter! *smiles***

* * *

Leaning in the doorway of the kitchen, Jane silently watched Maura. They had finished having dinner and Maura insisted on doing the dishes. Jane hadn't argued, having learned to just let Maura do her thing. They had worked on a horrible case the entire week, ending it with the father raping and killing her entire family. It had taken a toll on Maura and Jane knew she needed a moment to herself.

A few minutes went by and Jane heard music from the kitchen. She had gone to change into more comfortable clothes. Now, sneaking back up to the kitchen doorway, Jane smiled hearing Maura's soft voice. She was singing to herself as she finished the last of the dishes.

Staying quiet Jane walked up behind Maura, wrapping her arms around her waist gently. "You have a beautiful voice Maur." Jane whispered into her ear, as she leaned back against Jane's chest.

"Mother enrolled me in choir lessons as a kid." Maura explained as she set the last dish on the counter and turned around in her arms, placing her hands on Jane's shoulders.

"My Ma tried once. I have the voice of a chocking monkey." Jane chuckled, her hands on her waist.

"I'm sure that's not true." Maura smiled up at the brunette as they began dancing slowly around the kitchen as if music was really playing. Jane gently spun Maura around before tipping her down over her arm. Maura chuckled and as Jane pulled her back up, their lips came inches apart. Looking into Jane's eyes she lifted onto her toes to place a soft, hesitant kiss to her lips. Jane stood still, letting Maura press their lips together. She wasn't sure what Maura was thinking, but she didn't want to upset her in any way.

Pulling back a little bit, Maura stared up into Jane's eyes. Jane's were calm as she let Maura try to work out what she wanted. Finally Maura rose back up onto her toes to kiss Jane again. This week had been hell and Maura couldn't bare another moment without Jane. Their kiss was slow and gentle, exploring each other's mouth. Jane let Maura take the lead, just molding her lips with the medical examiner's in her arms.

Once breathless, Maura broke the kiss and once again meet Jane's soft gaze. "Take me to bed Jane."

Without saying a word, Jane picked Maura up, bridal style, carrying her to her bedroom. Gently placing her onto the bed, she lowered her body onto hers, claiming her lips in another long, sensual kiss.

Maura's arms wrapped around Jane's shoulders and her legs lifted to trap Jane to her. She needed to know that love still existed in this world, that all people weren't cruel. The man hurt his family and then killed them all because of a petty argument. Maura needed Jane to glue her back together.

Jane's lips skimmed down her neck, kissing along the column of her throat. The woman smelled and tasted like heaven beneath her and Jane felt the need to heal Maura take over. She was in love with her and while she wasn't sure if Maura felt the same way back or if this was just a moment of desperation, Jane would do anything to make her feel better.

Maura moaned, as Jane kissed her pulse point, her body a blaze from a simple kiss. "Oh." Hearing the first gasp of pleasure from Maura, Jane bit down softly in the same place. "Jane." Her name being moaned from the plump, red lips of her best friend shot into Jane's core. It was sinful and beautiful, all wrapped into one syllable.

Sitting her up, Jane pulled Maura's shirt over her head. Her hand traced the smooth plane of her stomach before she reached behind her to unclasp her bra. Easing Maura back down, Jane admired her form, placing small, feather light kisses along her side, stomach, and chest. Yet, Jane stayed away from her breasts, wanting Maura to be absolutely ready before she touched Maura in a more intimate way.

"Please." Maura whimpered her nipples crying out for attention.

"Shh love. It's okay." Jane soothed, placing a kiss on her breast, before sucking on her nipple.

Maura cried out the pleasure coursing through her body. Skimming her waist, Jane slowly slid her skirt down her legs, Maura arching up to help her.

Jane looked down at Maura. Her mind was still swirling with unanswered questions, but all that mattered in this moment was the way Maura was looking at her. Maura blushed slightly, having been caught staring and sat up to pull Jane's shirt over her head.

Placing kisses down Jane's chest, Maura looked up at her through her eyelashes. The obvious turmoil and arousal mixed in her eyes made Jane tip her chin up to kiss her passionately.

"I need you Maura." Jane admitted. She wanted Maura to know that she wasn't just using her because she knew she was vulnerable. Jane was genuinely in love with Maura and wanted her to know that no matter what her intentions were Jane would always be there for her.

Small tears broke from Maura's eyes, trailing softly down her face. "I don't want to be alone anymore. All the hate in the word, the relationships gone wrong. I just want to be loved." Maura cried.

"Oh babe." Jane whispered, kissing her softly once more as she wiped the tears from Maura's rosy cheeks. "You have me." Jane promised her and Maura's eyes snapped to hers. Both smiling through the sadness of the day, they finally had each other.

"Take these off." Maura breathed out, wanting them naked as soon as possible. Jane wasted no time and soon their clothes were sprayed across the floor. Settling down between Maura's legs, Jane aligned their hips together. It took a moment for both women to figure out how they fit, but once they did it came effortlessly.

"Now Jane. Please." Maura wrapped her arms over Jane's strong shoulders and stared into her dark eyes. A push of her hips was all it took and their sexes met for the first time. It was blissful, the feeling of wet, swollen, hot flesh stroking together. Neither woman had ever felt something so sweet, sexy, and perfect.

Their rhythm was slow and placed as they held onto each other. It was their first time together and they knew without even having to try that it was special. Hips rocking up in a steady pace both women panted together. Maura arched her back so that Jane could brush their clits together. The response was immediate and Jane let out a dark growl.

"Oh… oh Jane." Maura moaned, neck falling back to become exposed. Jane flicked her tongue up the pulse point, before kissing her jaw line. "I feel… I feel so…" Maura couldn't find the words, the feeling of completeness, like she had finally found where she was meant to be.

"I know Maura I feel it too." Jane responded, forehead resting on Maura's as she ground their bodies together. The heat and sweat glided them into one another and Jane's legs rooted in the bedspread to push down harder.

"Don't ever leave me Jane."

Jane felt her hear sore at those words and prayed that it wasn't just the pleasure talking. "Never Maura. I'm yours for as long as you want me." It was a promise that Jane knew she could keep. After just a beat more Jane couldn't hold the words in anymore. "I love you Maura."

Those four words made Maura's body jerk and her head spin. With one final thrust into her core Maura came apart in Jane's arms. Her mouth opened on a soft cry and her body hummed as the most pleasurable orgasm she had ever experienced shot through her.

Jane continued her movements, only heartbeats away from her own. Seeing Maura thrown into ecstasy was the final thing Jane needed and grabbing Maura's hips to pull her into her Jane came. Their sexes slicked against the others and their arousal mixed together as both women withered in bliss.

As they both came down from their highs, Maura curled up and clung to Jane's body. Her head feel to Jane's neck and shoulder and her curls blocked her face from Jane. "Please tell me you meant what you said." Maura was pleading, knowing she would crack if Jane was lying.

"I meant what I said." Jane said it firmly and quietly, a confirmation in Maura's ears. "I love you Maura Isles."

Maura sprung up and kissed Jane fully, her tongue swiping against the brunette's mouth. Jane chuckled softly into the kiss, but kissed her back just as well.

Pulling back Maura met Jane's gaze and smiled the biggest smile in the world, one that sent Jane's heart soaring and one that Jane would work to see for the rest of her life. "You love me." It wasn't a question because Maura knew that Jane never said anything she didn't mean. Jane just smiled and nodded. Maura laughed again, kissing her once more.

Stroking her cheek Jane broke the kiss again and smiled. "You're the most amazing person I have ever met. You're intelligent, funny, strong minded, and so sexy." Jane winked at her dropping her voice. Maura giggled and Jane kissed her softly. "I've been in love with you since we met."

Maura rolled them over so that she could lie on Jane's chest; head propped up to look down at the detective. "I love you too Jane."

Tonight both women would sleep peacefully, nightmares a thing of the past.

* * *

**Reviews of any kind are always appreciated... even if you dislike the chapter. I'm open to all comments. Also, if you have sent me a request don't worry I haven't forgotten. I promise they will all get written! **


	6. Play Dirty

**Oh my goodness! The amount of feedback I got back for this chapter was amazing! Thank you all so much for the kind words and for standing up to my writing! Like many people said, I do love Jane and Maura and value their friendship, but I also can totally see them being in a more bondage type relationship. For submissive and hardcore. But it seems like most of you agree with me or value my input! **

**You all are simply perfect and I love yah all! **

**In response to the sweetness of the last chapter a few of my readers have requested the naughtier version of that chapter. And this works out perfectly to fulfil a song fic that someone asked for. So here we go!**

**Song: Play (Dirty) by David Banner  
The lyrics are italized.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Jane arrived at Maura's home, a box of pizza and a thing of beer in her hand. On her arm was a bag with Maura's favorite wine wrapped with a bow. Jane knew that Maura had had a rough week with an awful case and had spent the ridiculous amount of money necessary to get her favorite wine.

Now, standing outside her door, Jane chuckled hearing a thud of music. It wasn't unusual for Jane to find Maura humming to music when she arrived, however as Jane caught the first line of the song her eyes went wide.

"_Cum girl, I'm tryin' get your pussy wet.__  
__Work that, lemme see you drip sweat."_

Jane pushed open Maura's door slowly, setting the food on the counter. "Maura?" Jane called out, but the music was blasting loudly and Maura was nowhere to be seen. Wandering into the house more Jane spotted Maura in the living room, her back to Jane, singing and swaying her hips to the beat.

"_Gon play with it__  
__Gon play with it__  
__Gon play with it__  
__Gon play with it__  
__Gon play with it__  
__Work that clit__  
__Cum girl"_

Jane's mouth went completely dry as all the wetness and blood in her body rushed to her sex. Maura was seductively shaking her ass and wiggling her chest in time with the provocative music.

"_Finger fuck your pussy like you want some, girl__  
__Work it like a nigga straight licking on your pearl__  
__I wanna see you cum in the middle of the dance floor__  
__A nigga can't fuck, what you think your finger made for."_

Maura had begun to sing the words and Jane's world seemed to come to a standstill as she noticed that not only was Maura dancing and singing, but she also had her right hand down her designer jeans. Her breathing picked up a notch and Jane had to lean into the wall behind her to keep from falling over. Her legs were suddenly wobbly.

"Oh." A soft, rich moan filled the air and the blood pounded in Jane's ears. Maura's voice was like honey, oozing over her body and warming her insides. "Oh Jane."

Shock.

That was the only feeling Jane had as Maura moaned her name.

"_Cum girl__  
__Uh, I wanna see your legs shake__  
__Take you to the crib, we can fuck til the bed break__  
__Uh, fuck you til your pussy ache."_

As Maura wiggled her hips some more and the muscle in her arm tightened with the actions inside her jeans Jane couldn't take it anymore. She would have never thought in a million years that Maura would get off at the thought of her, but now that she had seen and heard her soft noises she couldn't forget it happened.

Maura danced to relieve stress and now masturbated to the thought of Jane. That knowledge was dangerous and Jane liked living on the edge.

"_Think about the type right now, girl, mastur__  
__(Uh uh) bate for a nigga, freak you in the clubs."_

Maura gasped and tried to spin around as she suddenly felt Jane's strong hands on her hips, her lips near her ear. Jane had snuck up behind her to whisper the lyrics in her ear. Maura panicked and went to pull out her hand from the inside of her panties, but Jane's grip on her wrist froze her movements.

"Jane." Maura breathed out. She was nervous about what this meant, but Jane's hips pushing into her ass and gently swaying just sent her mind reeling. She was so close to the edge when Jane arrived that she couldn't focus on anything but the pleasure.

"Shhh." Jane soothed.

"_Stop worrying about them other hoes__  
__It's me in your world__  
__Work that clit__  
__Cum girl."_

Jane continued to sing the song in her ear, her voice a low rasp. The hand still on Maura's hip guided her to grind back into her own clit. A soft moan from Jane filled Maura's ear as the medical examiner pushed back harder.

Maura moved her fingers again, playing with her wetness. Her head tipped back on Jane's shoulder as she panted. The hand on her hip moved, Jane's entire arm now trapping her back into her as they grinded to the beat. _"Gon play with it__  
__Gon play with it__  
__Gon play with it__  
__Gon play with it__  
__Gon play with it__  
__Work that clit__  
__Cum girl"_

"Jane." Maura gasped again and the raven haired detective sprung into action.

She tugged on Maura's wrist slightly. "Remove it." Maura swallowed but slid her hand out of her jeans, bringing her fingers up to her mouth to lick them clean._"Cum when you're feeling good, lick it all off"_

Jane growled darkly, her own hand diving into Maura's jeans. They were tight and fit her perfectly which made movement swallow, but rough. The first touch to her soaking sex had both women gasping.

Maura's sex was soft and sopping wet, her arousal clearly evident as her panties were ruined. The rougher digits than her own made Maura whimper and she pushed down harder into the touch.

"Fuck Maura." Jane breathed, probing her fingers back and forth across her folds.

"Jane please." It was needy, but Maura didn't care. In the past she prided herself on being able to tease the men she was with for hours, holding back her own desire. But, this… this with Jane… it was so different. Maura had wanted Jane for so long and now that she had her, even for just this one moment, she had to have all of her instantly.

"_I can make 'em bounce like 1, 2, 3__  
__It ain't nothin' to a pimp, girl, play with the g."_

Jane let go of Maura's waist, knowing that Maura was going to keep grinding into her. The pressure of her own trousers pushing into her wetness was making Jane pant. Now that her other hand was free she slid it inside Maura's shirt, over her flat stomach and up to her breasts laced in her fancy bra.

"Oh. Ahhh." Maura was moaning loudly, her chest pushed out further. Her hands went around to grab Jane's slim hips, head still on her shoulder, eyes closed.

Jane's thumb had found Maura's clit and her middle finger finally slid inside of Maura. Instantly, both women moaned, the pleasure taking over them both. Jane had never been with a women, but the soft, velvety folds were inviting and the way her sex pulsed around her digits made Jane want to be lost in them forever.

"_Work it, work it, work it, til you make that pussy cream__  
__Move it to the right, move your finger to the left__  
__Work it all around til your ass outta breath"_

Soft whimpers fell out of Maura's mouth as Jane worked her higher and higher. Her legs were shaking now as she tried to keep grinding into the woman behind her. However, as Jane slipped another finger into her tight sex she couldn't keep the movement going.

Leaning back into Jane for support she stepped her legs out wider to give Jane more access inside of her jeans. With her fingers pounding and her thumb stroking her clit Maura wasn't going to last that much longer.

"Oh my… Jane! Don't stop. Please don't stop." Maura begged her shamelessly, needing and wanting her climax to take over her.

"_Bend it on over, lemme see it from the back__  
__Work your thumb in it girl, I love it like that"_

"Never Maur. Never." Jane whispered to her sinfully. Her fingers stroked harder and harder, pushing into her as fast as she could. The movement limited in her jeans, but enough to put pressure on her clit.

Curling her fingers Jane felt a soft spongy part and Maura cried out. Jane had found her g-spot on the first try. "Jane!"_"Lemme work ya slow, lemme see it going in__  
__Then you pull it out, put your fingers in your mouth__  
__You make a nigga wanna fuck your ass on the couch"_

An image of Maura bent over the couch, ass in the air, with a strap on pounding into her filled Jane's mind and a new wave of arousal rushed into her system. "Yes. Maura. That's it babe."

Jane pulsed her hips into Maura's ass, forcing her down onto her fingers more. Each stroke was like liquid fire inside of Maura and she knew that once she came Jane was going to have to catch her.

"_While we're still in the club, show your pussy love__  
__Work that clit__  
__Cum girl__  
__Go on and hit the dance floor__  
__Open up wide, lemme show you what's it made for"_

The lyrics were burning into their minds, making them breathless. Each of them could feel the intensity in the air and each was aware of the other's movements. Jane's trousers were getting uncomfortable, but she didn't care at this point. Maura was her focus.

Fingers pumping and stroking Jane felt the moment that Maura started to unravel. A few more thrusts, a few more flicks and Maura was soaring.

"Jane! Oh my God!" Maura cried her, legs shaking and quivering. Her sex clamped down hard as her orgasm crashed into her, wave after wave.

Feeling Maura's legs give out, Jane caught her around the waist, holding her up as she rode Maura through the high. Hearing her climax was blissful and Jane felt her own pleasure throw her into a small orgasm of her own.

It shocked Jane, but it wasn't unwelcome. Moaning softly Jane navigated them to the couch behind them. Stripping them of their clothes Jane pulled Maura on top of her, cradling her in her arms.

"Wow Maura." Jane whispered, breathless.

Maura blushed and chuckled. "That was… quite remarkable."

Jane laughed and looked down at her. "How long?"

"Does it matter?"

"No."

Maura smiled and pushed up to look down at Jane. "I've been in love with you from the moment I realized you weren't a hooker."

Jane's laughter was cut off as their lips met in a passionate first kiss. Soft moans filled the air and both women smirked into the other's lips as the final line of the song floated into the air.

"_Cum girl."_

* * *

**To the lovely reader who suggested this song I hope this fulfilled your fantasy! **

**Love you all!**


	7. Dominatrix

**Oh gosh! I know it's been forever since I've posted! I am so sorry!**

**At any rate here is the next chapter.**

**Lots of warnings on this one: Heavy bondage and S&M concepts with Maura as the submissive and Jane was the dominatrix**

**If this isn't your cup of tea I understand, but please be kind to those of us who are into this or at least interested in the topic or the idea of it. Being a virgin still I have no idea what I would actually like, but I accept and am open to anyone's preferences and ideas. **

**Having said that, here we go!**

* * *

It was moments like this where Maura's confidence and perfect poise faltered. Her straight to the point, always so cool and collected answers flew out the window and her ability to rationalize ceased to exist. Her knack of dominating in the bedroom became useless and her mind and body turned to mush. Instead of logical explanations flowing from her lips, Maura might even utter a curse word or two.

It was moments like this where Maura didn't know which way was up and which way was down. She wouldn't be able to recite a single bone in the human body, let alone conduct a simple incision on a body which she had done a million times.

It was moment like this where Maura might even call a reddish-brown stain blood right away without waiting for the results to come back.

Because in moments like this, Jane was completely in control.

"Oh my God!" Maura cried out to a God she didn't believe in as a sharp zap bit into her flesh and radiated throughout her body.

"That's still not the right answer." Jane's harsh reply sounded in Maura's ears before there was another zap on her backside.

"Ahh! Jane!" Maura screamed, pulling hard at the ropes binding her.

"Do you have something you'd like to say?" It was a raspy purr that oozed confidence and demanded Maura's attention. Harsh, quick breaths came from Maura and before she could get the words out another zap landed on her ass and Maura lost the ability to breathe. Whimpers now came from the blonde and Jane bent down so that she was eye level with the medical examiner. "Sorry love but you disobeyed me. I had to punish you." Maura whimpered again, her eyes meeting the dark and ravishing eyes of the detective who currently had her at her mercy.

Maura was draped over the new desk that she had bought for their home, her legs tied to the posts at one end and her hands to the other. Her ass was raised in the air and her head hung just slightly off the edge. Lifting it a bit to look at Jane who was knelt in front of the desk she shuddered hard when she saw the item causing her so much pain and delight.

Jane smirked when she saw Maura's cautious gaze land on their new toy, for surely it was one that Maura had never expected Jane to buy or be interested in.

For in her hand Jane held a red, single cattle prod. One touch to Maura's skin and a zap would prick her skin and sizzle in the air. A few weeks back Maura had insisted that Jane watch some lesbian porn to help her out in the bedroom. What she had expected was for Jane to land on a hardcore bondage page where electrocution was used as a stimulate to sex.

But Jane had and after watching a few videos her interest for the red cattle prod only increased. Her purchase had been spontaneous and Jane wasn't sure at the time that she would ever use it, but Maura's request that Jane take the upper hand tonight spurred her into action.

"Do you like our new toy?" Jane's voice dripping with confidence brought Maura back to reality. Licking her lips in an attempt to wet her suddenly dry mouth Maura didn't answer. A quick, yet powerful shock to her back was her punishment. "When I ask you a question I expect an answer."

"Yes." Maura whispered, her voice shaky. Being culturally diverse and interested in all types of backgrounds Maura had done extensive research on bondage and domination, but had only done some light stuff herself. This, what Jane was doing, was a first for her as well.

"Mmm. I thought you might." Jane teased, running the prod along her back but not shocking her yet. "But I still haven't heard those magic words." Another shock and a cry from Maura mixed I with the sounds of the electric prod making contact with her skin.

"Thank you!" Maura shrieked as Jane went to shock her again. A smirk on her lips and Jane lowered the cattle prod.

"Good girl." Maura sighed in slight relief as the cattle prod lowered away from her skin. While it hurt like a bitch Maura's body was responding in a totally different way. Her clit throbbed and her nipples were pressing painfully into the desk beneath her.

Jane stood up and left Maura's line of sight as she walked around the delicious medical examiner laid out so nicely for her. Her rough palms rubbed along the skin of Maura's spine and down to her ass.

"You remember your safe word right Maura?" Jane asked. A nod of her head and Jane's hand came down hard on her ass. The smack vibrated off the walls and Maura cried out once more. "What did I say about being asked a question?"

"I have to answer you."

"And did you answer me?"

"Well I nodded my-" Maura's reply was cut off by another smack on her ass cheek. "No I didn't."

Jane stroked the flesh that was turning a slight red, her hand print barely visible on Maura's porcelain skin. "For such an intelligent, upper class woman you don't know your manners very well. I'm going to have to teach you them." Maura stayed silent. She knew that this was how S&M relationships often went from her research. While they weren't involved in the bondage community Maura had to admit that role-playing as such was definitely turning her on. "Now I'm going to ask you again. Do you remember your safe word?"

"Yes." Maura made sure to answer right away this time.

"Good. And what is it?" Her short nails dragged down Maura's spin, faint line marks appearing.

Maura moaned softly before replying. "Redsocks."

"Then let the training begin."

* * *

**Since this is pretty heavy stuff and I know some people aren't into this I'm going to the let the majorities decide before I continue. **

**If you like this chapter let me know in a review or private message if you'd prefer and I'll write a part two. **

**If you don't like this chapter and would rather read some lighter stuff than let me know as well and I'll just go on to a different idea.**

**Whatever I get more of I will do. **

**Thanks everyone! **


	8. Dominatrix's Conclusion

**Alright so most people said to continue with the harder stuff so I'm sorry to those reviewers who wanted less bondage. Next chapter will be dedicated to you guys/girlies! **

**Also, I want to make it clear that I always write with Jane and Maura consenting. I can't imagine them hurting one another or anything like that. Simply, just more hardcore sex scenes. **

**Okay! So now that that's out of the way… here we go!**

* * *

Jane's hands slid up Maura's sides and her body draped down over the blonde's secured to the desk. Her hips pushed into her ass and Maura could feel the thick strap-on secured to Jane's waist rubbing against her sex. "Do you know why I tied you up like this Maura?"

"No." It was a whispered reply. She had laid her head down on the desk and her fists clenched the polls that her wrists were tied to.

"You can't think of one idea in that brilliant, big brain of yours?" It was teasing, her hips moving in slow, soft circles. The silicon cock barely made contact with Maura's folds and with the ropes holding her down Maura couldn't arch up to get more.

"I… I don't know." Maura couldn't even remember her name at the moment, let alone form a thought as to what she had done. Whatever it was though Maura wanted to know because she would make sure to do it again on rare occasions. Jane's body and dominance radiating over her own was making her unbelievably wet. Jane's strong personality at work was something that had drawn Maura to her from the beginning.

"You told Frost that you got to use my handcuffs on Monday." It was a hot, raspy breath in her ear. "We weren't working on a case on Monday."

Maura gasped, her eyes wide. She had told Frost that she had gotten to use the handcuffs. She even mentioned that it was exhilarating. "I… I didn't realize he would connect the lines."

Jane had to chuckle. Even in this situation Maura was mixing up common phrases. "Connect the dots." Jane corrected her before nipping at the shell of her ear. "Well he did and I put up with smirks and teasing the whole day."

Maura moaned as Jane's hips suddenly stroked down firmly between her legs before pulling away all together. "While I loved you using my handcuffs I don't need my partner knowing that I let you use them on me."

"I'm sorry." Maura breathed out, knowing it would never suffice.

"Don't apologize my dear. You're going to make it up for me right now." Nothing could prepare Maura for the suddenly intrusion of Jane's thick shaft entering her sopping sex in one fluid motion. The scream never made it from her throat; instead her mouth hung open as her hands held onto the desk for dear life.

Once buried deep inside her Jane held still. She knew Maura needed a moment to catch her breath.

Jane would have never thought that tying Maura up in such a primal way would have her burning in desire. But it was true. When Jane had flushed her body with Maura's against the front door when they got home and whispered that she wanted to tie Maura up in her ear she didn't think Maura would agree. However, she was proven wrong when Maura's eyes turned a dark color and she nodded her consent. And now here they were.

When she felt Maura shift a little under her Jane knew that Maura was okay and was ready to keep going. While Maura had been slightly caught off guard when Jane had whispered her desire to dominating her she couldn't resist saying yes. It seemed like her encouragement for Jane to research lesbian sex had led to a darker side than anticipated. It made a delightful shiver rush down her spine and Maura grinned. Her Jane Rizzoli, good girl, missionary sex partner had truly let go and indulged herself.

Wiggling her bum a little bit so Jane knew she could keep going Maura prepared herself for the onslaught that was bound to come.

"Don't come without asking for my position first. Understood?"

"Yes." It was a breathy gasp as Jane swirled her hips.

"Good." Jane's hands would be felt on Maura's hips before Jane began her pounding. Her hips rocked hard and fast, not working up to a rhythm or slowing down a single bit. Instead, the sound of their skin meeting over and over again in harsh, rough thrusts sounded in the room.

Maura was moaning and crying out with each and every thrust. Jane was absolutely wild tonight and within a few minutes Maura felt her orgasm approaching. It was the most intense thing Maura had ever experienced. Her mind and body were given to Jane and it was exhilarating and terrifying.

"Jane! Oh… can I come?" Maura cried out as her hips met her ass again and her clit was forced into the edge of the desk. "Oh God!"

"What do you say first?" Jane was breathless from hearing Maura and watching her come completely unraveled. Maura was trusting her with everything she had in her.

"Please!" Maura shouted, trying to hold back the crashing pleasure.

"Hmmm. I don't think you earned it yet." And before Maura had a chance to protest Jane pulled back completely.

Maura cried out and whimpered, her body shaking as the pleasure that was almost upon her stilled in her clit. "No no Jane. Jane please. Please I need to come. Please." Begging was not Maura Isles's thing. She didn't do it in her everyday life and she would never beg her partners during sex. However, in this instant she was not above begging.

Jane circled Maura slowly. It was taking all of Jane's will power not to give Maura what she wanted. What they both wanted. For Jane's orgasm had been fast approaching as well. "I don't know Maura. I haven't heard what you've done to please me."

Maura looked up the best she could to look at Jane's face as she stopped in front of her. "Please Jane please." Her body was burning. It needed a release.

"Just one reason Maura and I'll give you the best orgasm of your life." Jane soothed her, kneeling to kiss her softly.

Opening her eyes after the kiss Maura whispered. "I love you." That was all it took. Those three words would always melt Jane's heart.

Maura's bindings were undone and soon Maura would find herself on her back, on the bed. In her rush to get Maura to the bed the cuffs on her wrists still dangled, but Jane didn't seem to notice. Pressing the tall length of her body down on Maura's she kissed her passionately.

Once her brain caught up with her body, Maura's legs wrapped around Jane's waist and her hands grabbed at Jane's strong shoulders. They were a bit raw from pulling on the bindings, but Maura didn't care. The pleasure and passion raging through her petite body was the only thing she could focus on. "Please." Maura begged once more as Jane's lips left hers to blaze a trail of kisses down her throat.

A strangled moan and gasp rushed from Maura's lungs as Jane's hips rose and then sank back down, the silicon cock gliding easily back into her soaping folds. Jane knew that Maura didn't need time to adjust this time. Slamming into her once or twice, Jane rolled her hips to change her angle.

The response was a cry from Maura as Jane hit the sweet spot inside of her. She took Jane's pounding like a champ and clung to her as the bed creaked under them. The headboard slammed into the wall and Maura was thankful she didn't have neighbors.

Both women felt the pleasure ready to snap like a rubber band. Jane latched onto her breast, sucking the pert nipple between her teeth and felt Maura shatter.

"Oh fuck Jane!" The fact that Maura swore as her body rocked up and shook in the air was enough to make Jane groan. Even in thrones of gratification Maura never swore. This meant that Maura had totally lost herself in this orgasm.

Grinding down one more time Jane felt her own orgasm shock her clit and deep groans came from the detective. Her clit pulsed wildly as the harness dug into her with each downward thrust.

When the aroma of sex and sounds died down and Jane looked down at Maura she couldn't help but smirk. Maura looked totally fucked. Her normally perfect hair and makeup was tousled and smudged and her eyes were glossy in a lustful haze.

Seeing Jane's eyes on her Maura's fluttered open and a thoughtful look formed on her face. "What? Did I do something wrong? Did I hurt you?" Jane instantly panicked.

"No! No Jane not at all!" Maura was quick to soothe her, cupping her cheeks.

"Then what?" Jane asked, still not really believing her.

"I was just thinking…" Maura frowned a bit. "I don't think I'm going to be able to wear my new Prada high heels tomorrow."

What followed would be laughter by both parties.

* * *

**As always I love all your reviews and ideas! Thanks!**

**Oh and also… a lot of people responded to me saying I'm a virgin. It's true. Lol. I really do just have a creative imagination, but I can see where some of you thought I was lying. Trust me, you'll all be the first to know if I do loose it any time soon… but that would require a boyfriend or girlfriend of some sort… of which I've never had either. *smiles and shrugs***


End file.
